Xerath
Abilities (27 | | | | }} at each level) mana. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion. This does not apply to structures. }} | }} Xerath starts channeling for 3 seconds. Xerath can move while channeling, but cannot attack or cast his other abilities. Over the first 1.5 seconds of the channel, Arcanopulse's range will gradually increases while his movement speed is slowed by up to 50% After the 3 seconds, Arcanopulse will cancel and half the mana cost is refunded. |description2 = After a brief cast time, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling2 = |range = 750 to 1400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy which strikes after a second delay, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a target 200-radius area by 10% for seconds. Enemies hit directly take an empowered amount of damage and are slowed by a greater amount instead. The empowered slow decays down to 10% over the duration. |leveling = % |range = 1100 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | second casting time that must be completed in order for the beam to deal damage. ** Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, and will only be interrupted by Xerath's death. If Xerath dies during the seconds, the beam will fizzle after the 0.5 seconds (and will not deal damage). ** During the cast time, Xerath will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. ** If Xerath is displaced by a knockback or pull effect during the cast time, Eye of Destruction will still go off at the target location even if he is no longer in range. * The outline of the area of effect will appear the moment Xerath begins casting, and deals damage after the delay. After the second casting time, there is no way to stop the blast. * Eye of Destruction grants sight over a large area on-cast, which persists for a short duration after the blast hits. |video=Xerath WVideo }} }} Xerath fires a orb of energy forward in a line that detonates on striking an enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for between and 2 seconds. The stun duration increases as the orb travels. |leveling = |range = 1050 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath anchors himself to his current location for up to 10 seconds. While anchored, Xerath is immune to displacement effects and gains the ability to cast Arcane Barrage up to three times, but cannot cast his other abilities. Rite of the Arcane can be cancelled early by moving or attacking and will automatically end once Arcane Barrage has been cast 3 times. If Rite of the Arcane ends without using a single cast of Arcane Barrage, the cooldown is reduced by 50%. Interrupting crowd control effects, with the exception of displacement effects, will interrupt Rite of the Arcane and put if on full cooldown. |description2 = Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy which strikes after a second delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within a moderate area. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype= mana }} | and Spellblade * Xerath can use while rooted. |video=Xerath RVideo }} }} References cs:Xerath de:Xerath es:Xerath fr:Xerath pl:Xerath pt-br:Xerath ru:Xerath zh:泽拉斯 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Independent